


Critical Beauty

by JijiIkonic



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Imhuidawntrash, M/M, Pentagon, bossman - Freeform, huidawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JijiIkonic/pseuds/JijiIkonic
Summary: CEO Hui hates having a new assistant. Always so whiny and arrogant. So when he gets probably the weirdest new hire, it throws him for a loop.(Or when E’Dawn shows up and makes Hui realize maybe he’s not as straight as he thinks)





	Critical Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi!!! This is my second work on AO3 YEY and I hope you like it. THIS IS ALL FICTIONAL, fanFICTION so don’t get butthurt 

“You know I hate having new assistants.” Lee Hwitaek, CEO of Pentagon Entertainment, told his secretary Jinho as he walked into the office building groaning. 

“Hui, behave this time. Your last assistant quit after a day, so you’re obviously treating them like crap on purpose.” Jinho warned. Even though Hui was his boss, Jinho was still older by a year so he could talk informally to the CEO.  
“That last assistant was too ugly for me to look at on a daily basis, and you know it,” Hui whined.  
“Well you’re going to love the new hire then.” Jinho told him, “coffee’s on your desk.”  
“With two splashes of soy milk?”  
“Yes.”  
“And one packet of stevia root sweetener?”  
“Yes. Just get to work!” Jinho ordered rolling his eyes and sighing. It’s no wonder the CEO’s assistants quit so quickly. 

Hui was a particular kind of person. Hardworking? Yes, one hundred percent. Handsome? Of course! Everyone knew about the hot young CEO of Pentagon Entertainment. Neurotic? A bit more than the average person. (Read: a LOT more than the average person). Plus he had a nasty reputation to be a total playboy.

“JINHO, THIS ISN’T STEVIA I CAN TASTE IT!” Hui shouted sipping the coffee and recoiling at the taste that wasn’t just right.  
“I SWEAR IT IS, HUI!” Jinho yelled back from his desk. Jinho was one of Hui’s only friends, they had grown on each other over the five years working together.

Less than an hour later Jinho shouted again.  
“THE NEW RECRUIT IS HERE!”  
“I’M COMING, WAIT A SEC,” he got up from his desk, and adjusted a suit that probably cost more than a car. Just to look for intimidating, he parted his hair and made sure to walk confidently. 

“You don’t have to yell, you could always use the pager.” He said sharply giving Jinho a look of disdain.  
“This is Kim Hyojong, you’re new assistant.” Jinho said gesturing to the young man standing in front of the desk. Hui took in the appearance of the new hire. 

The man was only a couple inches shorter than himself, wearing ill fitting black dress slacks made out of a cheap material, a white button up shirt with a few wrinkles and black suspenders. FREAKING SUSPENDERS! 

The man’s long-ish hair was parted in the middle, the locks bleached but not all the way to the roots. His skin was deathly pale, his eyes a glowing brown color masked by a pair of large framed black spectacles which made him look like a nerd.

The only saving factor to the man’s whole ensemble was the fact that he was adorable. A kind of cute that made Hui want to squish his cheeks and wrap the new hire in a blanket.

“‘Sup, I’m Kim Hyojong.” The assistant greeted in an off putting manner. Not even extending a hand and offering to shake his, just nodding in recognition. His voice was nasally, his posture slightly draped over the secretary’s desk he was standing in front of.  
“Ahem… Lee Hwitaek,” He introduced formally even though the other’s formality seemed to have gone out the window.  
“I’ll uh show Hyojong around…” Jinho cleared his throat.  
“Thanks, but give me a second.” Hui nodded at his secretary who left the desk to go file away some papers. Not wanting to hear the harsh orientation speech the boss would give to all the new recruits.

“Look,” Hui began.  
“Look where?” Hyojong asked. 

For a second, Hui wondered if the newbie was trying to be sarcastic, but quickly realized the man was actually serious. The blonde turning around in circles looking for something unusual. Hui couldn’t help but chuckle.  
“No, just listen.” Hui ordered trying to return to his serious commanding state, “I typically don’t go easy on the new employees here. This is my company and I expect you to follow by all my rules. Understand?” Hyojong just nodded expressionless.  
“You’re here to make MY life easier, not the other way around.” Hui continued as if he was reciting from a script.  
“Isn’t that the literal job definition of an assistant though?” Hyojong mused to himself almost absentmindedly staring at a fly buzzing around the fluorescent office light.  
“Excuse me?” Hui asked confused and a bit amused by the whole exchange they’d been having.  
“You literally just read me the job description of being an assistant… I’m making your life easier by telling you not to waste your energy. A good assistant.” Hyojong remarked, “is that my desk?” The man pointed to the empty desk in front of Hui’s closed office doors.  
“Ummm yes…” He just nodded.  
“Thanks for the chat Bossman,” Hyojong flashed Hui a peace sign before striding over to the empty desk and began unpacking his stuff. 

Hui was really at a complete loss for words, and decided to just walk back into his office and forget everything that just happened. He was sure the odd new assistant would quit in a day or two anyways.

“So how’d the introduction go?” Jinho asked bringing in a pre-wrapped sandwich to the CEO’s office, closing the door behind him.  
“Weird.” Hui remarked, “amusing, but weird.”  
“I knew the minute HR gave me the profile that this would be an interesting one…” Jinho laughed, “but it’s good to have some weirdness in your life, right?”  
“Yeah… I’m sure he’ll quit in a day or two though,”

“Yes, you need to proofread all these emails. I sent the files to you already. They’re in your inbox.” Hui instructed the assistant. He had drafted countless business mails that needed to be utterly perfect before they could be sent off to the company’s he could potentially partner with.

“Sounds good.” Hyojong gave him a thumbs up.  
“You can’t leave work until you’re finished.” Hui informed him sharply. Turning and striding back towards his office.  
“Yo Bossman, how do I use the printer?”  
“Everything is digital now, but our old printer is in the basement, why?”  
“You told me to proofread.”

Hui didn’t see how that had ANYTHING to do with proofreading DIGITAL documents, but shrugged it off. Dismissing it to the weirdness that was his new assistant. 

He felt bad to have piled on the work so heavily for the first day, but he needed things done. Plus Hyojong’s nonchalant attitude was off putting in a way to the stressed out CEO.

Hui returned from a meeting later that day only to find Jinho biting his nails at his desk nervously.  
“What’s wrong?” Hui asked.  
“You better go see for yourself…” Jinho half whispered. Curiously Hui walked towards his office and checked for anything out of place, nothing. Then realizing it was something with the new recruit, he caught sight of Hyojong at his desk. 

Hundreds of sheets of paper were taped up on the walls around him, papers stacked in front of him too even.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Hui boomed.  
“I’m proofreading, Bossman,” Hyojong replied calmly.  
“You DO know what proofreading is right?”  
“Read other’s written material and mark any errors. At least according to google,” the assistant said, dead seriously.  
“Then what are you doing?”  
“I’m proofreading,” Hyojong said simply. Hui was baffled.  
“Just get it done!” He emphasized the last part of his command sighing deeply. The way the other operated was baffling.

He soon forgot about the new assistant as he buried himself nose deep in his work. He had a draft of a song due in two months for the new debut group, ‘Wanna One’, and a comeback for their company’s rapper, Wooseok to take care of.

The sun had just began to set when Hui’s calendar app buzzed.  
“In 30 mins: dinner w/ Song Doyeon”  
Song Doyeon was the daughter of a CEO, who Hui promised a date to. He had totally forgot that the date was that day in particular.

When he grabbed his coat, keys, phone and wallet he hurriedly locked up his office doors behind him.  
“How far are you along with those?” He asked Hyojong looking down at him from over his shoulder.  
“Twenty more,” the assistant shrugged not even looking up.  
“The work day’s over.”  
“It was actually over exactly 34 minutes ago, Bossman.”  
“Why are you still here? I can’t hold you here against your will after working hours.”  
“I want to finish these.” Hyojong shrugged yawning. Hui picked up one of the documents his assistant had edited. 

He noticed that Hyojong not only proofread them all for grammatical errors, but also reformatted the letters to make them flow better. Hui was awestruck by the writing talents of his new employee who had practically rewrote the letter. It sounded so much more personal, and cleaner without including the boring details.

“This is…” Hui started with his eyes wide. Just as he was about to compliment the assistant, Hyojong gave him an amused look. “It’s satisfactory. I’ve got to be going.”  
“Catch you later Bossman.”

The date went over well. They always did. The woman was beautiful of course, Hui didn’t date ugly people. She didn’t laugh too loudly, or use the wrong fork at the table. The date was… well… satisfactory. Nothing that made Hui get down on one knee and ask her hand in marriage. Truly nothing close to true love.

It was true that Hui was a hardcore hopeless romantic. He believed that everyone had a soulmate they were destined to meet. He just had to find his. Searching for years and years, going on countless dates. Having meaningless one night stands that only wound up in him having to let them down easily. Such was the life of Lee Hwitaek. 

The next morning Hui returned to the office a little bit later than usual, having to shoo a girl out of his house politely that morning.  
“So how’d it go?” Jinho wiggles his eyebrows.  
“Piss off.” Hui said waving his friend off.  
“Ouch, so not well?”  
“It was fine.” He replied sharply, “just not what I was looking for.”  
“You’re still on that true love nonsense?” Jinho rolled his eyes, “when are you ever just going to settle down? With a nice, pretty girl, in a nice, pretty house.”  
“I’m holding out,” Hui shrugged.  
“Uh huh. Good luck with that Hui-ah. OH, you better go check on the newbie, he’s been here since 7 without a task.”

Hui sped walked down the hall to the desk in front of his office door. Only to find Hyojong leaned back with his eyes closed, feet propped up on the desk and earbuds in his ears. Today the young man was wearing a light and navy blue ensemble that only made his skin seem even paler in the harsh lighting.  
“Hey Bossman, coffee’s on your desk.” Hyojong cracked an eye open when he saw Hui approach him.  
“Uh… thanks…” Hui was taken off guard.  
“Your welcome.”  
“You know I’m lactose intolerant. Can’t have milk,” Hui frowned.  
“It’s just black coffee. The way I like it, but there’s soy creamer downstairs that I could go grab for you,” the assistant shrugged unplugging his headphones and stashing them away in his desk.  
“Uh no… it’s not worth the trouble…”  
“Whatever you say Bossman.” 

Two more days passed… then three… and then two weeks after that. Hyojong had become a permanent feature in the generally stressful, dull environment. A splash of color against the daily background of beige.

Hui had allowed the assistant in past his guarded walls. Maybe it was just because he was a good assistant. Got things done in time with flying colors. Or maybe it was because he was developing a certain unsaid fondness for the weirdo of an assistant. Hui convinced himself it was just the former, though the latter was prominently obvious to be the more factitious.  
“Fried chicken’s on your desk, hyung,” Hyojong called out breaking the young CEO from his thoughts.  
“Uh… thanks,” Hui said passing by the desk. 

Over the course of the month and a half that Hyojong had been working for Pentagon, a few things had changed. The title “Bossman” had changed to “hyung” though it seemed like it had been that way since the start. 

Hui began to stay at work later and later, noticing how Hyojong always stayed overtime. He had only been on two blind dates since his last one with the CEO’s daughter, both ending somewhat disastrously. 

Talking with Hyojong late at night became a regular occurrence as Hui would often vent his frustration or concern to the younger.

It was on one of these such nights when Hui suggested the two exchange phone numbers.  
“You know, just in case something urgent comes up outside of work,” Hui justified it. Although internally he knew he just wanted an excuse to talk with the fascinating boy more.  
“Sure,” Hyojong shrugged.

Hui learned that his assistant used to be a music and dance major before his parents forced him to get a “real job”. Hyojong had obliged them, but still performed off to the side.  
“I really have got to see that sometime.” Hui commented, “I’m the karaoke KING.”  
“Sure hyung,” Hyojong grinned in a way that only Hyojong could. And Hui decided to try to make Hyojong grin like that more often. An image that he tried to commit to memory, but just wound up missing the real thing.

“CRAP!” Hui rushed into his office with an audio file. “The lyrics are all wrong.”  
“What’s up hyung?” Hyojong inquired.  
“It’s Wanna One’s debut and they’re using my song. MY SONG!” Hui screeched. “Except in order to get it to them, I need to demo it. In order to demo it, I need to rap. I can’t bloody rap!”  
“Calm down, hyung. Wouldn’t Wooseok help you out?” Hyojong asked.  
“He’s on tour promoting.” Hui shook his head.  
“I can demo it for you,”  
“Wait really?” He asked eyes wide.  
“Yeah, I mean I was a music major. Plus I rap.” Hyojong shrugged as if it was a totally normal fact about him that everyone should know.  
“YOU WHAT?” Hui was laughing hysterically at this point. The spectacled, weirdo of an office worker could rap? Hyojong smiled along good naturedly.  
“Your laugh is weird, hyung,”  
“You’re weird, Hyojong-ah,” Hui laughed out, affectionately tousling the younger man’s bleached blonde hair. “How about tonight after work?” He suggested. Hyojong giving him an ok sign before returning to typing back on his computer.

After work Hui was waiting in anticipation to say the least. He played his track multiple times in the small recording studio, clearing his throat as he sang out the lines of the chorus.  
“Wow hyung, you really CAN sing,”  
“I wouldn’t be the CEO and lead producer of a music company if I couldn’t,” Hui quipped exiting out of the sound booth. “You’re up.” He motioned for Hyojong to take his place.

“1, 2, 3, 4 don’t like those other guys next to you. Who am I? A killer who only protects you,” Hyojong rapped on beat. His voice took on a melodic quality when he rapped, in a high pitched nasally way that reminded Hui of G-Dragon. 

He couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued to the boy rapping. He became a totally different person, and had a hypnotizing vibe about him. The way his light blonde hair fell in his eyes, the spectacles that slid down the bridge of him nose threatening to fall off. Everything about the scene was so real, and so undeniably attractive that Hui found himself blushing pink. Becoming more and more confused about where these sudden thoughts were coming from. He wasn’t gay… he knew that. So then why was he fantasizing about kissing his assistant?

“You were great…” he said shakily as Hyojong exited the sound booth.  
“Thanks hyung,” the younger smiled gratefully taking another rolling chair and sliding down next to his boss.  
“Let’s hear it back.” Hui suggested fiddling around with the keyboard and monitor. It sounded good… no better than good. Their voices blended so well together that Hui couldn’t help but smile in approval and gush our compliments.  
“Thanks hyung, I tried my best,” Hyojong beamed.

By the third run through, Hyojong cut in.  
“Hyung, why didn’t you become an idol?” He asked.  
“ME?” Hui started laughing, “no way.”  
“But hyung, you’re so young. Your voice is incredible, and you obviously look like an idol. Why don’t you like release a solo track or something?”

Hui was quiet for a moment. He obviously LOOKED like an idol? What was that supposed to mean? 

“Hyojong-ah, none of my songs ever turn out right when I sing them. It’s better to give them to those who will make them into hits.” Hui shook his head, trying to break the blush that was prominent on his cheeks.  
“I hope you know that’s not true hyung,” The younger shook his head before standing up from his seat and stretching, “I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung,” and with that, Hyojong left. Leaving a now VERY confused Hui in his wake.

A little over half a year had passed since Hyojong’s arrival. That was how Hui now measured time now. They had become more than coworkers, just as Jinho and Hui had. But somehow the odd friendship between the two was different. As if a sort of camaraderie had existed since day 1, which in a way it had.

“It’s Wooseok’s new song, it’s just missing something,” Hui shook his head bouncing ideas off of Hyojong and hoping one would stand out.  
“It’s a good song, but the second verse is a little lacking.” Hyojong nodded in agreement.  
“Any ideas?”  
“Maybe if he changed the tone? Something to break it up in a way,”  
“Maybe you can demo it? Not even with real lyrics, just to get the rhythm and tone correct,” Hui suggested hopefully. Jumping at the chance to watch his spectacled friend rap once more.  
“I’ll give it a shot, sure,”

“Who is this?” Wooseok asked listening to his song remixed.  
“It’s my assistant. He’s a music major and had a few suggestions.” Hui told one of the main artists of their company.  
“Get him featured on this track.” The idol rapper demanded.

Just like that, Wooseok’s new track “Lift Off” featuring the elusive and unheard of rapper ‘E’Dawn’ became a smash hit.  
“I think you can go solo now, E’Dawn,” Hui teased using the other’s made up stage name.  
“But then I’d have to quit my job here,” Hyojong mused. “And I’m shit at performing in front of actual people.”  
“You’re actually the weirdest person I’ve ever met in my life,” Hui giggled.  
“Glad to have earned that title, hyung,”

Only a month later was the office’s annual Christmas party. An event that usually called for all of the employees wearing their sluttiest festive garb and getting blackout drunk on the free cheap beer.

Hui dressed in an emerald green suit, his hair slicked back and a light coat of makeup covering up his skin’s blemishes. Looking in the mirror on the way out of his apartment, he smiled admiring how he looked for half a second.

“Hwitaek-hyung! It’s good to see you,” Kino greeted, wearing an oversized sweater and a reindeer antler headband.  
“It’s been a while,” he nodded.  
“Enjoying the party?” Kino inquired taking a sip from the red solo cup he was holding.  
“Just like every year,” he sighed scanning the crowd for the person who he wanted to spend time with most. Unfortunately, he was nowhere and Hui assumed the younger had skipped out on He celebration.

It was well around midnight when the doors to the party swung open.

The crowd seemed to freeze as they all laid their eyes upon the beautiful angelic man who seemed to have walked straight out of the pages of a magazine. Hui choked on his drink. 

The man wore a loose white sheer top showing off his creamy pale skin and toned muscular frame. A long black choker tied tightly around his neck, swaying back and forth as he walked. His ass and thighs accentuated in the tightest distressed denim jeans. 

Hui didn’t even recognize him at first, the way he parted his blonde hair to the side made him look so effortless and cool. Gone were the thick rimmed glasses, in its place the soft hues of pink eyeshadow that only tended to bring out the piercing quality of his sharp brown eyes.

“Oh my god, who is that?” Kino shrieked, latching onto Hui’s arm tightly.  
“My assistan- my friend. He’s my friend,” Hui told the tiny salesman.  
“Well please sign me up. Is he gay?”  
“Kino!” Hui scolded. He felt oddly upset at the question.  
“What? I at least recognize a hot piece of ass when I see one,” Kino said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.  
“Honestly keep it in your pants will you?” Hui said irritably, in a tone that was sharper than he intended.  
“Sheesh sorry boss.” Kino said defensively.  
“No, don’t apologize. I’m just… tipsy and I need another drink.” He told the younger shaking his head. 

Was going through a gay crisis at your office’s Christmas party something that normally happened? And goddamn how did he NOT notice Hyojong was literally the hottest person at the company? No, hottest person on Earth is more like it.

Sitting at a table he rested his head in his hands and sipped on some sort of drink with way too little alcohol for it to be effective.

“Hey hyung,” the person he’d NOT wanted to see at the moment sat directly across from him. Hui offered a limp wave. “You look really good tonight, hyung.”  
“It’s festive… because it’s green…” Hui cringed at how his voice sounded, he was never good at holding his alcohol. It was uneven and flustered, not how a boss SHOULD sound. 

“You must be really drunk hyung,” Hyojong giggled. GIGGLED GODDAMNIT. Hui merely hummed an affirmative reply, not trusting his voice at the moment.  
“You look actually kind of sick hyung, maybe you should go home…” Hyojong worriedly suggested, pressing the back of his hand to Hui’s forehead.  
“I’m fine.” Hui managed to say, flinching away from the touch as if it was burning him, “you should go have fun.”  
“Cmon hyung, I bet some dancing will help clear your head,” The young assistant suggested pulling him out towards the floor. 

And shit, dancing did NOT clear his head. WHY was Hyojong such a sexy dancer too? Oh right he was a dance major…  
“Shit,” Hui panted, managing to get away from the dance floor and finding an empty table to sit down at. Resting his pounding head in his hands, he found his eyes being drawn to the man at the center of everyone’s attention.

“It’s been a while,” a smooth female voice told him. Hui looked up.  
“Song Doyeon-ah, hello.” Hui offered a small wave of politeness. He hadn’t wanted to ever see the girl who he’d stood up again.  
“Last time we spoke you kicked me out of your apartment, and never texted me back,” she said sharply.  
“Sorry, I… got busy,” Hui cringed at how uncertain his voice sounded.  
“I’m willing to overlook our history,” she leaned in flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes.  
“Why would you do that?” He asked her surprised.  
“You just look so good,” she grabbed his tie loosely, pulling him towards her for a kiss. Before their lips could touch however, a voice cut them off. 

“Hyung?”  
“Hyojong-ah!” Hui jumped back shocked.  
“You seem really drunk hyung… how about I drive you home,” the blonde suggested.  
“Don’t worry about it, cutie. I’m taking him home with me for the night,” Doyeon cooed in a sickly sweet voice. Hui almost shrieked in offense at her tone, but was too drunk to stand up straight on his own.  
“Hyung, are you sure?” Hyojong asked.

And here is where Hui was faced at a crossroad. 

He could’ve told Doyeon to get lost, and allowed his newfound sexy assistant to drive him home. To cuddle up in familiar warm sheets and pajamas, wake up the next morning with an awful hangover. Then spend the whole weekend just thinking about Hyojong, wallowing in his feelings, pondering if he was gay or not. 

BUT he didn’t. Instead he muttered: “I’m… I’m going with her,” 

The hurt look on Hyojong’s face made Hui’s heart clench painfully in his chest. He never ever wanted to see that expression again… EVER.

“Sure hyung.” With those two words, Hyojong was gone.

Monday came, Hui regretted every single decision he had made. Especially the decision to come to work that day. 

“Hui, WHAT did you do to break the assistant?” Jinho hissed.  
“What?” Hui asked frowning.  
“He quit! Handed in his resignation papers earlier today,”  
“WHAT?” Hui shrieked. “Hyojong-ah…” He walked at a brisk pace towards the now empty desk in front of his office. Well not completely empty desk. Only a single white unmarked envelope remained, and somehow Hui knew it was for him. 

“Hyung- 

I know you must be confused as to my sudden resignation, but don’t worry Hyung, I’m in good health, really!

I’ve decided to follow my dreams. The only thing keeping me tied down to a lousy office job was you, hyung. 

I probably will miss you more than you’ll miss me. Wish me luck.

Peace out Bossman,  
E’Dawn” 

He let the severity of the words sink in.  
“What did I do…” Hui asked himself letting tears fall down his cheeks as he read the letter over and over again. Hyojong was gone this time. Gone just like he came, in a blink. And it was ALL Hui’s fault.

Wallowing for days was never a healthy matter of going about a breakup. At least it felt like a breakup, since he and Hyojong had been inseparable for months. Suddenly even the easy tasks became laborious, and it was tearing him up inside. At least it provided the inspiration for some sad sob songs that Hui could write. 

“Hui, Hui! HWITAEK!” Jinho screeched.  
“Hmm,what? What happened?”  
“You slept overnight at the office again and you look like a train wreck.”  
“I’m fine…”  
“If you were FINE, you would’ve said ‘How could I look like a train wreck with this face?’ And I would’ve ignored it.” Jinho pointed out, “BUT you’re not fine! Snap out of it!”  
“Hyung…” Hui whined.  
“This isn’t about losing Hyojong is it?” The older asked accusingly. Followed by Hui’s silence. “IT IS! Hui, Hyojong was just an assistant. Sure he was good at his job, but we’ll find a replacement.”  
“I don’t WANT a replacement! I want Hyojongie back!” He whined tiredly rubbing his eyes.  
“Honestly you’re treating this like a bad breakup!” Jinho said sarcastically, “what, were you two in LOVE or something?”  
“Hyunggg…” Hui whined again.  
“Oh shit…” Jinho suddenly had a moment of clarity. “You loved him!”  
“I did not!” Hui said defensively, “I just… enjoyed his company.”  
“Jesus Christ, Hui.” Jinho shook his head knowingly. Then switching to a more caring tone the shorter older added, “you’ll get through it. I know you’ve never been through this before, but it gets better.”  
“Thanks hyung, I sure hope it does…”  
“That’s not Hyojong’s favorite pen your smelling, is it?”  
“Uh…”

Unfortunately it did NOT get better. Jinho had set him up on a few more dates to try to get his mind off of the missing desk outside his office door. He’d even tried setting him up with guys, hoping that one would stick.

The first dude was with a muscle pig named Hongseok, who apparently had a traumatizing past when he tried to become an idol. Some dude named Hanbin yelling at him? It was all fuzzy to Hui as all he could focus on was the spaghetti and Alfredo sauce on his plate. Reminding him of Hyojong’s stringy blonde hair, and pale milky white skin.

The second was with a respectable Japanese man named Adachi Yuto. The number one problem being the man was the biggest Wooseok fanboy in existence. So when Hui mentioned his occupation, the other practically begged for tickets to a fanmeet. Every time Yuto mentioned Wooseok, Hui’s mind replayed ‘Lift Off’ but only the parts featuring Hyojong.

The third Hui hoped would go over better than it did, because third time’s a charm right? Well… NOPE… it all went down something like this.  
“Hey, what’s up Boss?”  
“Hello Kino,” Hui gave his employee a curt nod, “Why are you here tonight?”  
“Well Jinho set me up on a blind date and…”  
“OH look at the time. Think I better be going.” Hui rushed out of the bar shaking his head. Kino only reminded him of the last night he had seen Hyojong. A melancholy memory at best.

Two months passed, and then four. Hui had not went on any more dates after the whole Kino incident. It hurt more to make an effort and move on than it did to just bury up to your chin in work. So that’s what Hui did.

It was six months in when Hui heard the name that caught his head almost immediately.  
“Did you hear? E’Dawn is performing a special set tonight,” some female company employees were whispering to themselves.  
“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Hui practically dashed over to where the girls were chatting by the water fountain.  
“Ah CEO-nim!” They bowed deeply, “we’re sorry, were we being too loud?”  
“No no no,” he shook his head, “just repeat what you just said…”  
“We’re sorry we were being too loud?”  
“No! Before that!” Hui demanded anxiously dancing on the heels of his feet.  
“Oh it’s just a popular underground rapper that we like, E’Dawn is performing tonight.” One of the girls shrugged.  
“WHERE?” Hui interrogated them.  
“The After School Club, that dance club in Gangnam where all the celebrities perform,” she told him. He ran off to his office leaving the group of girls confused and mildly freaked out.  
“JINHO, CLEAR MY EVENING.” He ordered.

The club was loud and active by the time Hui got to it. He was still dressed in his work suit, but decided to lose the expensive jacket and loosen up his tie.  
“Welcome,” a friendly bartender with the name tag reading ‘Kevin’ greeted him.  
“Hello.” Hui gave the man a nod.  
“Want a drink?”  
“I’m fine.” Hui waved it off.  
“If you’re not here to get drunk, then why ARE you here?” The man behind the counter, Kevin, inquired curiously.  
“Is E’Dawn really performing tonight?” Hui asked.  
“Yeah, his set is at nine. Are you a fan?”  
“I guess you can say that,” 

By the time the clock struck nine, Hui was nervously tapping his foot and perspirating slightly.  
“Welcome everyone to ASC!” An MC holding a microphone walked out on stage. “I’m your host for tonight, Eric Nam,” the crowd cheered loudly.

“I know who you’re not here for me though, so let’s get the show started. Inviting to the stage, the underground rap legend looking to make it big, the one, the only E’Dawn!” 

Hui held his breath as a figure emerged from the shadows of the stage. Wearing a black bucket hat that shielded his eyes, and a loose leopard print silk blouse cut a little too low, Hui recognized the figure almost immediately. It was only when the rapper tilted back his hat and gave the crowd a teasing look when Hui’s breath caught in his throat. Hyojong looked so naturally beautiful on stage, in his element. His hair tousled back with no styling gel, and his eyes outlined by dark black kohl eyeliner.

“Hello ASC!” The rapper called, “tonight I prepared a special performance for you, so I hope you enjoy!” 

Hui felt himself cheering along with the fans who screamed for the rapper to begin. For a split second Hyojong looked up, taken off guard and caught Hui’s eyes. Hui looked away shyly, not wanting to let the rapper know he was there.

“Let’s… let’s get started…” the rapper onstage said softer this time, and only Hui could hear the confusion in the performer’s voice. 

“Baby I don’t know. I don’t know yeah, this is an, this is an organic song, yeah.” Hyojong… or now E’Dawn rapped, his voice was just as beautiful as the last time Hui remembered it. As the song came to an end, all too soon for Hui’s taste, the crowd erupted in cheers. He could only join them and clap with pride.

“So… you’re a rapper?”  
“Yes sir…”  
“You think that you will suit the company?”  
“Very much.”  
“We’d be happy to have you, please sign on the dotted line.” Hui beamed pushing the contract towards the talent across from him.  
“Sounds good, Bossman.”  
“It’s good to have you back, Hyojong.”

Hui let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding as the meeting ended. He’d wanted to say so much more, but in front of a panel of company officials probably wasn’t the best time. Even if he WAS their boss. 

“Hyojong-ah, Hyojong!” Hui called as he tripped over the trash can and stumbled out of his office trying to catch up with the departing rapper.

“E’DAWN!” He shouted. The blonde man turned around at the sound of his stage name to look over his shoulder. “Do you uh… do you want to get lunch?”

“It’s been too long, Bossman.” Hyojong smiled as he took a seat across from Hui. They had found a small Chinese food place where the windows were so dirty the two wouldn’t be recognized by any passing fans.  
“6 months and 22 days.” Hui listed off the top of his head. “And what happened to Hyung?” He pouted.  
“Sorry… hyung,” Hyojong said.  
“Don’t apologize, I’m the one that should be sorry.” Hui cringed at his lame excuse for an apology.  
“For what, hyung?” Hyojong asked.  
“For not realizing things sooner. I never wanted you to leave… I missed you so much Jongie,” Hui admitted, hiding his red face in his hands.  
“It’s okay hyung, I get it.”  
“Get what?” He asked confused.  
“It was never mutual. You’re not gay. I shouldn’t have fallen in love with my boss,” Hyojong whispered the last part, but Hui could still hear the words.  
“I… I…” Hui stuttered not being able to conjure up the right words, “I did love you Hyojong-ah, it just took you leaving for me to realize that.” He confessed. Hyojong just sat in contemplative silence for a longer period than necessary. “Are you… are you okay?” Hui asked.  
“How about we start over?” Hyojong suggested.  
“Completely wipe the slate clean?” Hui asked hopefully. The other just nodded in agreement.

“I’m Hyojong, nice to meet you,” the blonde extended his hand.  
“Lee Hwitaek, total E’Dawn fanboy.”  
“Oh sounds familiar. I think I know the guy,” Hyojong smiled softly.  
“Think you could introduce me? He’s my future husband after all,” Hui quipped.  
“You’re too cheesy, Hyung,” Hyojong finally broke down in laughter breaking character. Hui couldn’t do anything, but admire the idol. How beautiful he looked when he laughed.  
“Can I kiss you?” He blurted or before he knew what he was saying.  
“Finally.” Hyojong rolled his eyes.

The kiss was soft and passionate. Everything Hui fantasized it to be. Even the way Hyojong’s chapped pink lips moved perfectly against his own.

“Can I say this hyung?”  
“What Jongie?”  
“I think I still love you,”  
“I never stopped loving you.”


End file.
